The Disfunctional Family: an InuYasha Tale
by HellDragonSaya
Summary: Ok so me and my friend have this roleplay going on and he though I should turn it into a story so half the credit goes to him. This story is random, contains weird parings and well weird stuff! Lol. Enjoy the craziness! Maybe some yaoi I do not know.
1. Chapter 1

_Character Description_

_This is just a lil description of my rpc Saya Kururugi._

Saya- A half-demon adopted into the InuTaisho familly when she was a child. All that is known of her is that her clan was destroyed when she was a child and that she needs blood to survive much like a vampire. On nights of the full moon she transforms into her human state. When she has lost a considerable amount of blood she nearly loses herself to her blood lust. She'll dissappear without letting anyone know where she's going when in truth she goes to hunt a demon to suck them dry using their life blood as her source of energy and nourishment. On nights of the full moon she'll leave everyone's sight making sure no one knows her weakness. She is reluctant to trust even those she cares for. Her personality is kind, quiet, caring, protective, cautious, wise, and half the time playfull. She protect dark spiritual power from her family's treasured gym wich holds the souls and power of the very ones who created her clan named the prophets.

Appearence-

Shoes- She wears black boot like shoes.

Hakama [Japanese style pants] -pure black

Obi [Japanese style sash] -black with red flame designs on it

Haori [Japanese style shirt] Black with black flames also yet on the back is a silver five point star curround by the flames.

Robe - Similar to the Haori. Black with red flame designs yet on the back is a silver dragon that circles around a gold star while surround by the flames.

Eyes - blazing red flame like orbs would be how to describe them

Hair - ebony black

Markings - In the middle of her forhead is a black five point star noting her clan where she comes from.

_**Prolouge**_

_This is a story inspired by my friend. We started a rp and this is our story. Half the credit goes to him since alf if not more of the ideas are his._

_A/N: This fanfic can get weird and confusing if you're reading carefully. Not to mention random! XP _

_All characters except Saya are copyrighted to Rumiko Takahashi._

_Now let's begin!_

* * *

It was a warm day in the fuedal era. The birds were chirping and wind was blowing a gentle breeze. Everything was so peaceful. Except for one thing. "Hurry up Kagome! We don't got all day!" Yelled a fuming half-demon. "I'm comming!" yelled back an equally fumed human. "Geeze what took ya so long huh?" said the ever so impatient InuYasha. "Sorry, I got caught up in something." said Kagome as she climbed out of the old well. The two walked back to the village they normally resided at when they heard laughing comming from the hut that belonged to the old preistess Kaede. "What's that? The voice ain't familiar." mused InuYasha. He was stumped by this new female voice he heard. "..." was all that was heard after that. :That scent! Sesshomaru!" *yelled InuYasha as he ran to the village and came across what was his older half-brother Sesshomaru. "Why the hell are you here Sesshomaru!?" Yelled the fuming InuYasha.

_A/N: Ok yeah I know it was short but bare with me this is my first multi chaper story and I'm working on it. It will get better I promise. Hehe, Untill next time! Next chapter - An Unexpected Encounter_


	2. Chapter 2

**An Unexpected Encounter**

_A/N: Ok so this is chapter one of the story. I'm still new at this so bare with me please._ ^.^"

_InuYasha is copyrighted to Rumiko Takahashi_

_saya is well copyrighted to me. _

_Let's start!_

* * *

Sesshomaru turned to the seething half-demon and only glared at him in silence. "Hehe! InuYasha!!" Cried the unfamilliar voice as a female who seemed to be 16 or 17 in years tackled him to the ground. "Big brother I missed you so much! Hahaha!" cheered the girl. She wore boot like shoes, black hakama, black obi with red flame designs, black haori with flame designs on most of with and a silver star on the back. She worse a black robe with red flames on it and on the back was a silver dragon surround by flames circling a golden star. Her eyes were like blazing orbs of fire. Her hair was long and black and on her forhead she bore a black five point star. "Who...who the hell are you!?" screeched InuYasha as he was caught in his confusion. "You...don't remember me? But...We were..." Saya's voice grew fainter as she went on and stopped as Sesshomaru interrupted. "Little brother...It has been while..." He said in his calm, monotone voice. He then pointed to Saya. "This is our little adoptive sister." He continued as he looked back at Saya who was now looking down shyly at the ground with her hands behind her back. "S-SISTER!?" screeched InuYasha in shock. "But..but...but how!?" "Our father adopted her when you were still just an infant. She was but a child then." Sesshomaru explained. "...Oh..." Was all InuYasha could muster. "Hey wait a minute!" InuYasha said as his eyes widened with recognition. "Now I remember! You;re the runt I always played with. We were always playing tricks on fluff ball here." Hw said as a wide grin appeared on his face as he remebered. "Hahahaha! I knew you would remember me Nii-San!" Saya cried with delight as she once again tackled her half-breed brother. "H-Hey! Get off! GET OFF!" InuYasha growled out as Saya continued to hug him.

After talking and catching up Saya and InuYasha where off playing around. Saya had stolen Tensaiga from Sesshomaru and she was currently being chased by him playing keep away with InuYasha and Sesshomaru's sword. "Saya! Give Tensaiga back!" Sesshomaru called out to her as the laughing girl ran to InuYasha. "Nope! You don't need it! Haha!" *she laughed as she tossed it to InuYasha. "Haha!" InuYasha laughed as he ran off with Sesshomaru's Tensaiga. "I grow tired of these childish games..." He warned with a slight sense of annoyance in his turned is ever so frightening death glare on InuYasha and Saya. "EEK!" Saya cried as she and InuYasha huddled against one another under a tree. "Now...The sword." commanded Sesshomaru as he held out his hand to take the sword. "R-Right..." Said Saya as she gave him the sword.

Hours had passed since they stopped playing around and now all of the lay resting in a nearby field laying in triangle formation with their heads together but not touching. "Sesshomaru you've changed over the years. What made you so cold?" asked Saya with innocent curiousness. "..." Sesshomaru did not answer nor did he want to for he himself did not feel like bringing back bad memories. "Hey Saya, where ya been this whole time?" Asked InuYasha. "...You know...Just training..." said Saya in a nearly depressive voice as she too started to think on the past. She quickly snapped herself out of her thoughts when she thought of something. "You know what would be funny guys?" Saya asked with a mishevious glint in her voice. "Uh oh what?" asked InuYasha knowing that whatever Saya had planned it wouldn't end well. "If Sessho were turned into a girl!" Saya beamed as she spoke her mind. "...." Sesshomaru only growled threteaningly in response. "Aww but you could easily pull of being a woman Sesshy!" beamed Saya once more as she pushed the subject. Sesshomaru was now fuming even though he wouldn't show it InuYasha and Saya could tell. "AHAHAHAHA!!!" InuYasha bursted into laughing at the thought. "Cough! Gag! Hack!" He suddenly found himself pinned to the ground with a clawed hand around his throat. "Half-Breed, I should rip your throat out here and now!" growled Sesshomaru. ".." soft whimprs were heard from behind him and when he turned he saw Saya giving him the most pathetic yet adorable puppy dog pout he'd ever seen ever since he had adopted Rin the human girl into his life. "..."...He stood and turned leaving and speaking as he walked. "We will cease speaking of the subject." and with that he left to walk through the woods.

Nightfall had passed and Sesshomaru had long sinced returned to Kaede's hut with InuYasha and Saya. They were currently speaking of the past and informing Saya of what had happened. "So Naraku is this guy's name?" asked Saya as she was pondering over the spider demon. "Uh huh...He's a half demon like us and he want's the sacred jewel." InuYasha said. "Well then it's settled! I'm traveling with you!" Saya beamed when she spoke to InuYasha. She smiled warmly and left no room for argument. "Hn...I must be going soon. My ward needs me now more then likely and I cannot trust Jaken to watch over her...." stated Sesshomaru as he left the hut. "Wait! Leaving already!?" called out Saya as she followed him. "We'll meet again no doubt." Was all he said before he was smothered in one of Saya's bear hugs. "Bye Nii-San! I'll miss you!" she said with sadness as she let go and watched his figure dissappear into the darkness of night. Saya sighed in sadness and went back into the hut to InuYasha. "Let's get some rest. You're gonna meet alot of new people tomarrow." InuYasha said. "Ohhh...Hehe, ok then!" beamed Saya as she returned to her happy go lucky mood. She yawned a small yawn and curled up in the corner of the hut refusing the blanket and pillow Kaede had offered her. She said she didn't need them and soon fell asleep.

The next day Saya awoke alone in the hut. She heard voices outside. She focused her energy and tried to determine if anyone from outside was famillar to her. She could sense InuYasha's spirit as well as a priestess, a monk, and a younge fox demon. "Hmm..." She wondered as she got up and walked outside. When she got outside all fell silent and all eyes were on her. "...What? you act like you never seen a half-breed dragon demon!" said Saya as she looked over everyone. She saw a monk holding a staff in his hand and having a fresh red handprint on his cheek. She saw a slightly peeved demon slayer girl, a small fox demon child, a twin tailed nekko on the shoulder of the slayer, and a young girl wearing clothes she was not familiar with. "These are my friends, Miroku the monk, Sango the demon slayer, Kirara the cat demon, Shippo the fox demon, and Kagome the priestess." InuYasha said as he pointed out each one of them while introducing them. "U-umm...Hi?" Saya said shyly. She wasn't used to these people so she grew shy from so many. "Hello there, will you bear my child?" Miroku said as he took Saya's hand in his and look her in the eyes. "What?" Saya asked in confusion. Why had he approached her this way when he just met her! "BONK" The demon slayer had used the giant boomerang on her back to hit the monk on the head. Saya watched as the monk fell to the ground. "Ow..." was all that was heard from the monk. "Sorry bout' that. He's just a perverted. I'm Sango. Nice to meet you uhh..." Sango said but she didn't know the dragon hanyou's name. "Oh, Saya! Just call me Saya!" saya said as she beamed a smile at Sango. "Ok then, Saya." sango said with a smile.

After the introductions the ground went into Kaede's hut to talk with Saya. Saya had found out that the monk was cursed with the wind-tunnel in his hand from Naraku. He learned the Sango's clan was killed off from Naraku taking controll of her little brother and that her brother still to this day is under his controll. She learned about Kagome and her being from the furture. She listened intentively as Kgome described some of the futuristic things. She pulled her backpack and started showing them to Saya explaining each one. "Ohhh..." Saya gasped as she was in awe at everything Kagome was showing her. "And this is a chocolate bar." said Kagome as she pulled out a bar of chocolate and handed it to Saya then took one for herself. She showed Saya how to eat it and took a bit of her own. "So like this?" Saya asked as she peeled the wrpper back and took a bite of the bar. "Mmm...." Saya closed her eyes and savored the sweetness of the confection as she let is melt on her tounge. "YUM!" she squeeked in delight. She took another bite and minutes later after savoring each bite she had finished the bar of chocolate. "Ohh...what's this new feeling? I feel so...Energetic!" screeched Saya as she ran out and tackled InuYasha then ran off, jumping into a tree yelling back at InuYasha. "Tag! Hahaha!" Saya continued to laugh as she continued to laugh.

"Whoa what the hell was that!?" screamed InuYasha when Saya tackled him. He watched in awe as he now hyper form raced off through the trees and all he could hear was. "Tag!" and then the unmistakable laughs of his sister Saya. "Grrr....That overly active girl..." InuYasha growled out as he took chase after Saya. "Oops..." said Kagome as she walked out of the hut. "I guess candy bars have the same effect on demons as they do most humans..." Kagome giggled at the thought.

"I said wait!" called InuYasha who was currently chasing a very hyper Saya. "Haha! Gotta get me f-oomf!" Saya grunted as she ran into a tree. She was too busy looking back at InuYasha to notice the tree infront of her! "Ouch...Are you ok Saya?" InuYasha asked as he lept down and lanced at the girl's side. "Prettyyyyy staaarrrss..." is all Saya could get out while trapped in her saze. She shook her head and looked up at InuYasha. "What was that just now? You know, that burst of energy?" Saya asked. "Umm..." InuYasha had no clue. "Let's go ask Kagome." He suggested as he helped Saya up. "right, sounds like a plan!" Saya said and they both walked to back to the hut.

When they reached the hut the both picked up Sesshomaru's scent as well as a human's scent and a toad demon's scent. "SESSHOMARU'S BACK!" Saya exclaimed as she ran out of the village to greet him. When she got to him she greeted him with her normal tackle hug. "Ah!" Sesshomaru was just barely able to catch the giggling girl as she flung herself into his arm. He sniffed her lightly and gave her an odd look. "What is this sweet scent on you? and why do you have a red mark on your forhead?" He asked as he eyed the red mark on her forhead in question. "Uhh...that's not important right now!" exclaimed Saya not feeling like telling her embarrassing story of her running into a tree. "Sesshomaru!" Yelled InuYasha as he finally caught up with Saya. "Why -pant- are you -pant- here!? -pamt pant-" InuYasha was still panting, trying to catch his breath when he asked Sesshomaru the question. "..." Sesshomaru stayed silent and looked around as if searching for someone. "Hehe!" giggled a younge human girl who appeared eight. she was small and had brown hair and brown eyes, she also had a cute little pony tail on the side of the right side of her head. "Rin you're back!" Called shippo as he ran up to her and hugged her. Both kids ran off to play. "Oh I see, you brought the girl here so she could play withe fox boy!" Saya said with the sudden realization. "Hn.." was Sesshomaru's only response as he walked to the village outskirts to watch over Shippo and Rin while they play. "LORD SESSHOMARU WAIT FOR ME!!!" cried a highly irritating voice. Suddenly a small toad demon was seen running to Sesshomaru's side.

Not much time had passed when Saya was growing bored and decided to pester her eldest brother. "Hey Sessho! when'd ya get the lil girl? How'd she end up with you? Why is she with you? Where'd the toad thing come from?" Saya continued with her incesent questions untill the same loud abnoxious voice from earlier was heard. "Half-Breed! How dare you speak to mi'lord in such a disrespectful way!? You shall be punished for-"We're going..." Jaken was cut off from Sesshomaru's sharp voice as he was seen walking into the village to the children. "Rin. It is time for us to go." Sesshomaru spoke as soon as he was close enough for Rin to hear. "...But...Rin wan'ts to play with Shippo more! rin rarely gets to see Shippo! Please Mi'Lord can Rin stay longer?" rin pleaded with her cutest puppy dog eyes. "...Very well...We'll stay the night." He said as he walked to Kaede's hut. "YAY!" both Rin and Shippo squeeled as they ran off to continue their game of tag.

When Sesshomaru went into the hut he sat against the wall and closes his eyes ready to relaz until he felt an unnerving presence around him. He opened his eyes feeling two pairs of eyes on him. "What do you two want?" he asked coldly as he looked at Saya and InuYasha. "You actually do have a heart!" exclaimed InuYasha with sarcasm. "Hn.." was all Sesshomaru said. Giggles were heard from next to him and he looked at Saya questioningly. "What's so funny?" Sesshomaru asked. "You! You're funny cuz' even though you try so hard to hide your emotions they're easier then ever to read!" Saya exclaimed. "..." Silence.

Hours had passed and it was begining to grow dark. Everyone had been called inside for the night and were currently eating dinner wich was Kaede's stew. All but Sesshomaru ate. He was too prideful to accepr human food. When nearly everyone had fallen asleep Sesshomaru had left to go for a walk. "Hey Sessho! Catch!" Saya called out as she threw something to Sesshomaru. "An apple?" Sesshomaru looked at Saya questioningly but he only saw her going back into the hut. Sesshomaru saw that no one was near and ate the apple tossing away the core, walking back inside. When he went inside he found everyone asleep so he decided to sit against the wall and try to catch some sleep himself.

* * *

_A/N Phew! End of chapter one! Hope you all enjoyed it so far! Review please!_ ^.^ _Next chapter - The Mysterious Potion and Sesshomaru's Transformation_


End file.
